everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Venus DeMermé
Venus DeMermé is the daughter of one of the mermaids that reside in the Mermaid's Lagoon in Neverland, from the story of Peter Pan. She had no opinion on the Rebel/Royal conflict, and considered the whole debacle beneath her. She is vain, pretentious, and considers herself destined for greatness despite her destiny being little more than an unassuming life of underwater luxury. Character Personality (Powerful Qualities: Confident | Spirited | Ambitious) Venus's defining trait, to anyone at first glance, is how obnoxiously vain she is. A modern Narcissus, she looks for any excuse- be it her phone, a mirror, placid water, or even a recently cleaned window- to stare at her reflection. It's even said that the only people she'll make eye contact with are those who wear glasses, only because she can see her reflection in them. This, of course, transfers to her attitude as well. Venus considers non-mermaids to be completely beneath her. Even though she could use school-sanctioned magic to give herself legs to allow better mobility around the school, she absolutely refuses because, in her words, "Two legs? Guh-''ross''," Though not an outright bully, she is considerably hostile and rude to non-mermaid students, taking a lot of opportunities to insult them for their land-governed ways. She's also not considerably happy with mermaids who have chosen to use magic to give themselves legs for campus life. In addition to her egocentrism, Venus is also somewhat childish. She's always in an unsaid competition with her classmates, despite the fact many of them couldn't care less. She'll do anything to somehow outdo anyone's exploits, and always land herself in the center of attention. Telling a story about that time your pet dog did a front flip? She'll butt in with that time her pet dog (She doesn't have a pet dog.) did 3 front flips, 6 back flips, and juggled through a ring of fire. Venus is not without layers, however. As usual, a lack of confidence can present itself as overconfidence. Venus actually does know deep down that her role in her story is somewhat inconsequential, and wants to make her mark on the world while she can. Though she's ultimately petty and vainglorious, she very much has the potential to be a generous person and is very affected by her lack of close friends at school. At night, once the sun goes down, Venus undergoes a strange shift in attitude. She becomes much more malevolent, less concerned with her appearance and more concerned with a presumably unbased antagonism. Because of this, she stays in her room during these hours. She can keep this under control some nights, though, if she absolutely has to be out during later hours. Appearance Venus has long, slightly curly golden hair that falls over her fair shoulders in just the right way. Like most mermaids, her hair will always be perfect- the right sheen, bounce, etc. no matter Venus's condition. Even beneath the waves, her hair doesn't even appear to lose volume when wet. Her perfectly illuminated skin is effortlessly flawless, and even though perfect, Venus gives no illusions of porcelain or fragility. She's always full of color and vitality. Said perfect skin is always flushed with a perfect, youthful pink. Her deep green eyes are always sparking, and her soft lips are usually turned in the most subtle smile with just the right amount of supermodel pout. Beneath her waist, she has a shimmering blue-green fish tail. According to her, it totally changes colors with her mood but there's yet to be any evidence of this. Hobbies and Interests Though she won't ever admit it, she finds classical stories of heroes fascinating and is easily entertained by even the most mundane and predictable stories of "good versus evil". She has a considerably large hidden stash of heroic tales and loves listening to former heroes speak about how well they followed their destinies. She's also fond of jewelry, and is quite proficient at making her own accessories. She rarely has enough patience to create something, but when she's in the mood she can make excellently beautiful pieces of jewelry. Fairy tale Royal/Rebel Conflict Venus was purely a neutral, considering her the debacle beneath her and considering her destiny above arguing though. Although her ideologies could potentially be seen as Royal, she cared so little about other student's destinies that she never formed an opinion on how bound they were to following them. She considers herself destiny above everyone else's, despite the reserves she has about her role being somewhat inconsequential to her story. Relationships Family Venus's mom is an unnamed mermaid who currently resides in the Mermaid's Lagoon in Neverland. She and Venus are very much alike, as are most mermaids from the Lagoon, and hold a relatively strong bond forged in being better than everyone else. Friends TBA Romance Venus has no interest in being with anyone, but holds the common Neverland mermaid crush on Peter Pan. She admires him greatly, but has no interest at all in his successor. Trivia * Though most of her boasting holds no solid ground, she is not untalented. Aside from being a great singer, she's also very skilled at making her own jewelry and accessories. * Her name is, of course, a reference to the Roman goddess of love and beauty, who was supposedly born from sea foam. It is a common belief among the mermaids of Neverland that Venus was, in fact, born from their lagoon and blessed them all with unbelievable beauty. Despite this, the mermaids are by no means purveyors of Roman mythology or beliefs. * Her card reveals the following info: ** Birthday: August 18 ** Star Sign: Leo ** Favorite Food: Rich red velvet cake with oystercream icing ** Quote: "It's not easy being the most beautiful girl in school. It's got to approached with a certain amount of social grace and perfection but hey, someone's gotta do it." Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Mermaids Category:SCK OC's Category:Peter Pan